


For (His) Love

by ChubbyHornedEquine



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyHornedEquine/pseuds/ChubbyHornedEquine
Summary: Trevor finds Alucard is having a hard time dealing with grief and guilt and comforts him the best way he knows how.





	For (His) Love

Trevor woke in the middle of the hall, the bloodstained scraps of a banner or tapestry or some such balled under his head as a makeshift pillow. He stared up at the ceiling. It seemed so far away. Intricately carved archways swooped above him, his eyes following their patterns until he reached a chunk that had been knocked off in the flight, or was spattered with blood. The stench of so many bodies was already beginning to build.

His head hurt. His back hurt. Shit, his _everything_ hurt. They had decided to rest before beginning the grueling work of…whatever came next. None of them were sure what that was. There’d never been a clear idea of what to do after saving the world because they never really thought they would succeed.

He turned his head, every muscle protesting, the dizziness and nausea that came with a concussion flaring up. Sypha still lay beside him. Her head on her bent arms, she chose to use the bloodstained scraps as a blanket. And next to her was…nothing. Alucard had been there when they settled in, but he was gone now.

Trevor sat up, gave his vision a moment to settle, and then pushed to his feet, careful not to disturb Sypha. There was a hint of candlelight further down the hall and it seemed a good a place as any to start his search.

With one hand against the wall to keep himself upright, Trevor practically crawled down the hall. His movements were slow and clumsy and it occurred to him that if there was a demon lurking anywhere in the castle he’d be embarrassingly easy prey. He glanced at his side; he’d even left his whip. “Damn it,” he muttered. They killed Dracula but not every monster that had come at his heels. He’d seen a light and started heading toward it like the dumbest of moths.

His thoughts were such a distracting jumble he didn’t hear the sound of crying until he was standing just outside the doorway. He turned into the room to find Alucard sitting on the floor at the foot of a bed, his legs spread, arms sitting listlessly in his lap, and on the floor in front of him sat a wedding band. This was the room where they killed Dracula. Now, without the adrenaline rush of battle or the mind-numbing crash that followed, Trevor fully looked around.

The bed was small. There was a desk and books, but not the plethora one would find in a library or a study. A chest of toys sat in a corner, blood stained where they weren’t black with soot. This was a child’s room. His eyes fell back on Alucard. It wasn’t in a throne room or a meeting room, not in the grand hall or the lower belly of the castle, not even on some balcony lined with nightmare inducing sculptures. It happened here. This was where the last of his family died. Happy childhood memories overrun with blood and sorrow. If there was anything Trevor understood, it was that.

He took a step forward, not entirely sure how to comfort the vampire but sure that he had to at least try.  
  
“I know you’re hurting,” he started.  
  
Alucard scoffed.  
  
“I…it’s as we said before, think of the lives we’ve saved. The good we’ve done. He had to be stopped bef—“  
  
Alucard swiped up the ring and got to his feet, “You don’t get it.”  
  
“Don’t I? I understand he was—“  
  
“You don’t understand anything, Belmont.”  
  
“Let me finish a fucking sentence! I understand he was your father, even as fucked as your relationship became I know it doesn’t make it any easier but you said yourself the man died a long time ag—“  
  
Alucard turned on him, terrifying in his speed, “It should have been me!”  
  
“…what?”  
  
“It should have been me. I should have dealt the final blow. You…you took that from me.”  
  
Trevor hadn’t expected that. He prepared himself for the hurt in Alucard’s eyes but hadn’t thought he was the cause. “I—we—we came into the room and he was lunging for you!”  
  
“I’d already staked him…” Alucard turned away, listlessly running his hand over the desk, the toys.  
  
“He was Dracula! We’d just finish running the length of half the goddamn castle, we come in here, and all we see is him coming toward you, arms outstretched—“  
  
“He said ‘my boy’.”  
  
The pain in his voice, it shredded Trevor. Pulled every ounce of energy, any fight he had left in him right out and left him unable to move, to retreat, and with no words of comfort, not for either of them.  
  
Alucard looked up at him and never in his life had Trevor felt the urge to run away so profoundly.  
  
“What if,” Alucard said, his voice quiet, “what if he wanted one final embrace?”  
  
There wasn’t an answer for that.  
  
Alucard looked down at a portrait of his family, covered in dust and soot. The face of his mother smeared as though he’d tried to clear the dirt away. The pale blonde hair of a baby Adrien barely visible at all. “I’ll never know. All the years of resting. The months of traveling, the preparations and…I didn’t get to be the one. And I’ll never know. It should have been me.” His voice went hard, “Not some fucking hunter.”  
  
“That’s not fair…”  
  
Alucard laughed and it was cold and cruel. “Fair? Fair? Get out.” When Trevor didn’t move right away he hurled the painting at him. It crashed into the wall. “Get out!”  
  
Trevor dragged one foot back a step. Then the other. His mind a fog that he couldn’t blame entirely on a concussion. For all their fighting and petty squabbling, he’d thought they had come far. Farther than any vampire and hunter ever had, undoubtedly. They knew the risks. They knew what succeeding meant. And yet, somehow, he wasn’t prepared for this.  
  
He met Sypha halfway down the hall. She’d come running, hands at the ready, fingers poised to cast some spell.  
  
“Is everything alright? I heard yelling.”  
  
“It’s…Alucard’s having a hard time. You should go to him, he needs support.”  
  
Sypha nodded, “Alright. We’ll go together. I’m sure you can provide comfort as well.“  
  
He could imagine Alucard being hesitant to accept Sypha’s company at first but she would win him over. With her smile and her ability to comfort without ever having to touch you and always knowing what words to say, she’d win him over. Trevor could hear Alucard’s cries in his mind only this time they would grow muffled, no doubt as he buried his face in Sypha’s shoulder or lap. He could imagine her stroking the vampire’s hair.  
  
He would head down to the grand hall. Put as much distance between him and Alucard as possible. He’d start a pit. Move the bodies. Blood and dirt, that’s what he had to offer.  
  
“This is how I comfort him,” Trevor said as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic ever! Yay! I don't know, I was rewatching Castlevania for the millionth time and those final moments of that fight in episode 7 hit so hard. And the way Alucard holds onto the bed frame for support when Sypha burns Dracula's body? T____T


End file.
